


Don't You?

by LovesWifi



Series: Why Don't You? [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, Happy Ending, Kissing, Sequal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 13:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11968692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovesWifi/pseuds/LovesWifi
Summary: Marinette comes back to Paris after a year in New York.





	Don't You?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nextgenRichthofen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nextgenRichthofen/gifts).



One Year Later

One night Adrien jolted awake striking a brilliant idea. Why wouldn't he just use his baton to track her. If not his baton, Plagg can track Tikki.

Marinette had once again moved out of Paris after their last encounter.

"Hey baby. What's the matter?" the wench next to him asked him trying to pull him back down. (That is actually the right term. Not being mean. Or anything. Look it up if you don't trust me.)

"It's nothing, doll," he said laying back down.

Three Days Later

"I'm leaving to find her! There's nothing you can do to stop me! I have to!" Adrien shouted at Natalie.

"You find the city and country she is staying in. Then ask the big companies. She wants to hit it big, right?" Natalie suggested. "Then have the company send her to Paris for a meeting."

I have got to go!" He said then rang Alya. "Hey where would Marinette run to?"

"Um first of all. SIX AM. MEAN ANYTHING TO YOU!?!" Alya asked.

"Nope! Answer the questions!" Adrien said bouncing around his room.

"Have you heard her missed message?" Alya asked.

"No… she blocked me," Adrien said sheepishly.

"It's says,'I'm probably helping out Austin Mason.' By the way, do you have any idea who that is?" Alya asked.

"Oh. My. Gosh. I have to go! Bye thanks!" Adrien said hanging up. Austin was a very handsome brunette designer. With hazel eyes that could make anyone swoon.

New York

"You're right, Tikki, I can't run away forever. I love the guy! Even if I haven't stayed faithful to him," she says looking down at the hickey on her shoulder.

"It's fine Marinette!" Tikki responded.

"I'll call him!" Marinette said jumping up from her bed. It's midnight here… it should be about six there. He should be getting up soon."

"Tikki Transform moi!" Marinette said going through her little dance.

'Calling Chat Noir'

Paris

'Incoming call from Ladybug' Plagg picked up for Adrien. 'Ladybug, Marinette, I don't care who you think you are. I don't feel like having another broken chosen. Last time he saw you, you broke him.' Then hung up.

"Good morning, Plagg!" Adrien said bursting through his bedroom door. "I'm gonna need your help with tracking Tikki later. If you have any idea or any info could you tell me?"

"I don't think she is coming back anytime soon," Plagg said.

"Why do you say that?" Adrien asked.

"Oh… um… never mind," Plagg said flying away.

New York

"I broke Adrien? Why was Plagg so pissed? I tried to do this for his own good, but I guess it didn't work out," Marinette asked herself.

"Tomorrow after work you should call him," Tikki said.

Paris

"Hello, this is Adrien Agreste," Adrien said.

"Hello Adrien," Austin said.

"Do you have any French Model or designers? Or French speaking persons?" Adrien asked.

"Of course we do! Mel Hannah, Ian Gaudette, Marinette Dupian-Cheng. Mari is special she models and designs. I think I might ask her out sometime. Sorry getting off topic. She originally lived there. Why do you ask?" Austin asked.

"I need some special model that speaks--" Adrien started but was cut off.

"Please hold. Yes Doll? Marinette!?! You can't quit! I'm talking to a French model. We were just talking about you," Austin said.

"Actually I was wondering if you wanted to send her here as a representative?" Adrien said.

"That's perfect. Once again, please hold," Austin said. "Well he just offered you to represent as Mason, in Paris. You would quit and just stay there. Okay well I'm sad to see you leave."

"Yeah could you send her here in a week. Gives her time to pack and stuff," Adrien said.

"Yes, well have a good day Adrien," Austin said.

"Same to you, Austin," Adrien smirked then hung up. "Plagg! I'm so happy!"

"Why?" He groaned. "Actually… I don't care."

"Marinette is back in a week!" Adrien exclaimed.

"I thought I told her not to bother you!" Plagg asked himself.

"Ya! Wait… what?" Adrien asked looking at his kwami.

"This morning she called," Plagg said. "I told her she broke you. And not to go anywhere near you."

"PLAGG!?! HOW COULD YOU!?! I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND!" Adrien asked.

"SHE BROKE YOU! You slept around! You became depressed! You drank to much! She is toxic!" Plagg hissed.

"I love her! I've always loved her," Adrien said calming down.

"It has been a while since I've seen Tikki," Plagg said.

"At least they are coming home," Adrien sighed.

One Week Later

"Hey Adrien," Marinette said she had unblocked him. "All I wanted to say is that I'm back in Paris and I'm sorry for what I did to your father. Right now I have a meeting with someone who is like an owner of one of the French fashion lines. I'm representing Mason. Well I miss you. Don't you? Well I lo… Bye!"

Five minutes later she walked into the Cafe she was meeting the owner in.

When she walked in she was met with, forest green eyes, beautiful jaw line, a model like smile, and a mop of golden hair," Adrien Agreste had called her here.

"Mon… Mon… Adrien?" She squeaked sitting down.

"My Lady," he said with a relieved sigh.

"Did you really call me here for business because Aus Monsieur Mason is excepting a mmmph," Marinette said she was shocked for a second before realizing that Adrien, the love of her life, was kissing her.

"My Lady you may not feel the same about me, but I love you," Adrien said putting his forehead on hers.

"It's going to be a long road ahead of us, but we'll make it together. As a team," Marinette said smiling up at him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Thanks for asking me to do more. Now if you excuse me, I have to go pass out. BAII. Lots of Love. -Wifi


End file.
